This invention relates generally to vehicle turntables, and in particular, turntables for accomodating driverless vehicles of the type classifiable in class 104, subclass 166. For relevant prior art vehicles, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,040 and 3,818,837.
This invention is an improvement over a turntable such as that disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 607,164 filed on Oct. 25, 1975 by Vercoe C. Jones. Each turntable disclosed in said application of Vercoe C. Jones includes a separate drive motor for rotating the drive tube on each turntable. The provision of a drive motor on the turntable for driving the drive tube increases the cost, increases the weight to be rotated, and has further complications in the need for brushes and contacts for coupling of electricity to the motor in all rotative positions of the turntable. The present invention eliminates the need for a separate drive motor on the turntable.